Rindu
by missclouds
Summary: Sakura yang pergi tiba-tiba tidak bisa dihubungi, membuat Sasuke kacau!


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Rindu © uchiha dita-kun jinchuuriki

Rate : T

Pairing : SasuSaku

Warning : OOC (saya harap tidak), GaJe, AU, Skip time

**Don't Like, Don't Read!**

.

.

Rindu

.

.

.

Haruno Sakura, berdiri di depan jendela apartemennya yang terletak di lantai tiga sambil memandang jalanan di bawahnya yang sudah mulai ramai. Tak heran, ini hari minggu pagi. Banyak orang berjalan-jalan dengan pacar, saudara, atau keluarganya.

Gadis itu mengangkat ponselnya, dan meletakkan di samping telinga kanan. Ya, ia sedang menelpon sesorang. Dan orang itu tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Kekasihnya.

"Ne~ Sasuke-kun, aku akan pergi ke Tsuna besok. Ya, urusan pekerjaan bersama Tsunade-sama. Apa? Oh, hanya 3-5 hari saja kok… Hm.. Ya, ya, ya.. baiklah.."

Dengan helaan nafas lega Sakura memutuskan telfonnya dengan Sasuke. Senyuman manis terpampang di wajah cantiknnya. Dia senang karena sudah mendapat restu dari Sasuke untuk melakukan syuting video klip yang digarapnya bersama Tsunade-sama—sutradara idolanya, dan teman baiknya.

(^w^)

"Sial!" lelaki bermata _onyx_ kelam itu menghembuskan nafas kesal. Bagaimana dia tidak kesal, di hari awal liburan panjang dari universitasnya, dia malah harus diam dan mendekam di rumah tanpa 'gadisnya' yang akan pergi melancong sediri bersama bosnya. Ya, Sakura Haruno di usianya yang masih muda itu—21 tahun—sudah dipercaya oleh sutradara besar—Senju Tsunade—sebagai asisten sutradara. Hebat sekali bukan.

Yah, bagaimanapun inginnya Sasuke bersama Sakura saat ini, dia tidak bisa memaksakan keinginannya. Menghentikan impian Sakura-nya, menjadi sutradara sedangkan besok adalah debut pertamanya. Bagaimana mungkin Uchiha Sasuke bersikap egois kepada kekasihnya. Bisa-bisa dia dianggap tidak pengertian dan Sakura akan memutuskannya saat itu juga.

"Haah~" Sasuke mendesah berat. "Menyebalkan."

(^w^)

"Hati-hati di jalan." Sasuke berkata pelan kepada Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum manis. "Ya~ jaga dirimu baik-baik. Jangan lupa makan, mandi, tidur jangan terlalu larut ma-"

**CUP!**

_Emerarld_ Sakura melebar. Sasuke mencium bibirnya sekilas. "Sakura, kau mulai terdengar seperti ibuku" gerutu Sasuke sambil tersenyum singkat. Benar-benar singkat sampai tidak terlihat.

"Aku menghawatirkanmu baka!" balas Sakura. "Aku tidak mau kau sakit saat aku tak ada,"

"Tidak. Aku akan baik-baik saja. Aku yang seharusnya khawatir padamu tau. Kau kan ceroboh."

"Apa katamu tuan muda Uchiha?" lengking Sakura gemas pada Sasuke sambil memukul pelan pundaknya.

"Sakura-chan, pesawatnya sudah akan berangkat. Ayo kita pergi!" Sesosok wanita cantik berambut _blonde_ yang diikat dua kebawah melambai kearah Sakura. Wanita itu, tesenyum ceria. Senyum yang mirip dengan sahabat Sasuke—Uzumaki Naruto—yang notabene adalah sepupu wanita itu—Senju Tsunade.

"Sasuke-kun, aku berangkat dirimu baik-baik." Pamit Sakura pada Uchiha bungsu dihadapannya itu.

"Hn. Kau juga,"

Sedetik setelahnya, Sasuke tidak bisa bernafas selama beberapa saat ketika dengan cepat Sakura mencum pipinya.

"Jaa~ Sasuke-kun," Sakura melambai kemudian berlari kearah Sasuke yang masih tertegun sambil memegang pipi kanannya yang baru saja dicium Sakura. Sasuke tersenyum penuh arti.

(^w^)

"Nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif atau berada di luar jangkauan. Cobalah beberapa saat lagi"

"Hah~" Sasuke menghela nafas. akhir-akhir ini—atau lebih tepatnya 4 hari setelah kepergian Sakura—dia jadi kacau sekali. Kenapa? Tentu saja ini ada sangkut pautnya dengan 'gadis-nya'.

Sudah 2 hari ini Sakura tidak memberi kabar, memangnya dia sesibuk itu? Sampai-sampai ia tidak memberi kabar sama sekali padanya, bahkan hanya sekedar pesan singkat yang bertuliskan 'aku sibuk' atau 'aku baik-baik saja'.

"Ck," Sasuke mendecak tidak sabar. Dia membuka ponselnya dengan kasar dan membaca sms terakhir Sakura, 3 hari yang lalu.

**.**

**From : Haruno Sakura**

**Sasuke-kun, aku sudah sampai di Tsuna.**

**Huuaah~ di sini panas sekali.. o**

**Oh iya kemarin aku belum memberitahumu kan, Tsunade-sama tidak memperbolehkan kru-krunya membawa ponsel. Dia bilang supaya tidak mengganggu proses pengambilan gambar. Jadi aku tak akan bisa sering memberimu kabar. Soalnya aku diam-diam membawa ponsel sih, hehe..**

**Tapi tenang saja aku akan baik-baik saja kok ^_^**

**Do'akan semoga debutku sukses yaa.. ^.^**

**.**

"Haah~ baik-baik saja apanya baka!" runtuk Sasuke untuk yang kesekian kalinya hari ini.

(^w^)

"Dia akan baik-baik saja Teme.. kau terlalu paranoid." kata laki-laki berambut _blonde_ jabrik kepada Sasuke.

"Ngomong sih gampang Dobe-" balas Sasuke sengit. Ini hari ke lima Sakura tak menghubunginya. Dia khawatir setengah mati sampai-sampai mencari Uzumaki Naruto—lelaki berambut _blonde_ dan bermata _aqua marine_ itu—untuk meminta saran. Ini hal yang amat sangat langka. Bayangkan saja! Sorang Uchiha Sasuke, meminta saran kepada Naruto, yang IQ-nya jongkok dan terpaut jauh—sangat jauh lebih tepatnya, dari Sasuke.

"-sudah lima hari ini dia tak memberi kabar!" ucapnya keras lalu meminum sakenya yang kesekian.

_Dia kacau sekali_, batin Naruto.

"Tenang saja Teme, Sakura-chan bersama Tsunade-san dan Suzune nee-san. Dia pasti baik-baik saja" Naruto menambahkan sambil menepuk pelan pundak sahabatnya itu.

"Hn, semoga saja-" Sasuke membalas dengan sedikit lega. "-tapi kalau dia baik-baik saja, kalau tidak terjadi apa-apa, kenapa dia tidak menghubungiku?" tiba-tiba lelaki itu kembali merasa khawatir.

"Pasti ada suatu alasan," sahut Naruto sambil tersenyum. Tersenyum menenangkan sahabatnya yang gundah, dengan jawaban yang (tumben) menentramkan jiwa.

"Hn-" Sasuke merespon singkat kata-kata Naruto. "-Arigatou Dobe".

"Douita." Jawabnya riang. Dia menambahkan. "-dan oh, Teme. Kurasa kau harus jalan-jalan keluar barang sebentar"

(^w^)

Uchiha Sasuke, saat ini tengah berjalan di pinggir jalan kota Konoha. Dia mengikuti saran Naruto untuk jalan-jalan barang sebentar untuk merelaksasikan tubuhnya yang mulai _soak_.

Penampilannya hari ini benar-benar kacau balau. Dia mengenakan kemeja panjang berwarna biru dongker dengan celana _jeans_ hitam bekas minum kemarin malam bersama Naruto. Sehabis minum-minum semalam dia memang tidak kembali ke apartemennya.

Kemejanya sudah lumayan kusut karena sudah digunakan sejak dua hari yang lalu. Ditambah lagi kancingnya yang cuma dikait asal-asalan mengakibatkan dada bidangnya terbuka sedikit. Rambut _emo-_nya sedikit berantakan. dan pemandangan itu.. _well_ mengakibatkannya terlihat err… seksi.

Dia—Sasuke—berjalan sambil melamun. Tiba-tiba dia berhenti di depan sebuah taman kecil. Dia duduk di sebuah bangku panjang tanpa perintah dari otak. Mata _onyx_ kelamnya terlihat kosong. Sampai sepuluh menit dia tidak beranjak dari tempatnya. Namun tiba-tiba...

"Sasuke-kun,"

Suara yang amat sangat dia kenal terdengar.

"Sasuke-kun,"

Suara orang yang sangat dia rindukan itu terdengar lagi. Kali ini dia mendongak. Tiba-tiba bola matanya membulat. Gadis itu. Sakura. Haruno Sakura ada di hadapanya.

Tersentak tak percaya, Sasuke mengerjapkan matanya berberapa kali. Saat dia memandang kembali kearah Sakura, gadis itu sudah tidak ada.

Ya, saat ini tuan muda Sasuke kita sedang berhalusinasi.

"Sial!" gerutunya. "Sepertinya aku sudah mulai gila!"

(^w^)

Sasuke menghidupkan _shower_ yang ada dihadapanya. Membiarkan air yang keluar membasahi seluruh tubuhnya. Dia mendesah pelan ketika air yang dingin itu membasahi ujung kepalanya.

Matanya berkunang-kunang. Apa dia sudah makan? Entahlah, dia sendiri sudah lupa kapan terakhir kali dia makan. Mungkin 2 hari yang lalu.

Selesai berbenah diri dia keluar dari kamar mandi dengan hanya menggunakan sehelai handuk di pinggangnya. Dia berjalan sembil berpegangan di tembok, berusaha mendekat ke lemari pakaiannya.

Dibukanya lemari itu. Dikeluarkannya kemeja putih lengan pendek dan celana _jeans_ biru gelap. Dia mengeluarkan pakaiannya asal-asalan, tanpa berfikir. Untuk menopang tubuhnya saja dia harus fokus setengah mati, apalagi jika konsentrasinya terpecah dengan memilih pakaian.

Setelah Sasuke mengenakan celana dan kemejanya yang belum terkancing, dia berjalan kearah ranjang, kemudian duduk di pinggirannya. Dia berusaha menguatkan dirinya. Mengatakan semuanya baik-baik saja. Dia tidak menyangka, jika hanya karena Sakura tidak ada di sisinya saat ini membuatnya kacau, hancur, dan tidak berguna. Dia tidak berani membayangkan jika ada hal buruk terjadi pada Sakura.

Sasuke meremas rambut _emo_-nya frustasi. Menggumamkan nama sang kekasih berulang-ulang.

"Sakura… Sakura…"

**CKLEEK..**

Sasuke merasa mendengar pintu apartemennya dibuka, namun tak digubrisnya. Suara derap langkah yang dikenalnya bergema di telinganya. Suara itu semakin mendekat ke arah kamar.

"Sasuke-kun aku pu-" terdengar suara familiar di depan kamar Sasuke yang terbuka. "Astaga! Kau kenapa!" jerit suara itu parau.

Sasuke masih merunduk. Dia tak berani mendongak. Dia takut kalau kalau dia mendongak, bayangan sang kekasih akan lenyap. Dia tak ingin halusinasinya tentang Sakura buyar. Jadi dia memilih diam dan memejamkan mata. Berharap halusinasinya menjadi nyata. Berharap ini tidak akan berakhir.

Suara itu mendekat, dan berhenti di hadapan Sasuke. Pemilik suara itu—tidak lain dan tidak bukan Haruno Sakura—langsung bersimpuh didepan Sasuke. Tangannya mengelus pipi Sasuke lembut. Wajahnya berubah cemas.

"Kau kenapa Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura cemas.

Merasakan tangan Sakura ada di wajahnya Sasuke balik menggenggam tangan Sakura.

"Hangat." Gumamnya masih terpejam. "Apa aku sudah gila? Halusinasinya terasa nyata sekarang." Ternyata Sasuke mengira dia masih berhalusinasi .

Sakura semakin gugup karena respon Sasuke yang seperti itu. "Ada apa denganmu? K- Kau baik-baik saja?"

Sentuhannya, suaranya, semuanya terasa nyata. Sasuke kemudian memberanikan diri untuk membuka matanya. Saat ia membuka mata, terpampang jelas wajah Sakura yang cemas setengah mati memandangnya. Di_ emerald _Sakura terpantul jelas wajah Sasuke. "Ini bukan halusinasi." Gumamnya lirih, seperti bertanya pada diri sendiri.

"Sasuke, kau diam saja kutanya, apa kau baik-baik sa- Kyaa~" tanya Sakura terhenti seketika saat Sasuke merengkuhnya kedalam pelukan erat. Sakura bingung.

"Sasu, kau kenapa sih?"

"…"

"Sasu.."

Hening.

Sakura menghela nafas pelan. Dirasakannya tubuh Sasuke sedikit bergetar. Pelukan Sasuke terlalu erat hingga ia susah bernafas, namun hal itu tidak dihiraukannya. Perlahan-lahan tangannya yang tadi ada di dada Sasuke bergerak membalas pelukan Sasuke. Dagunya disandarkan di bahu bidang pemuda itu. Mencium aroma maskulin khas sang kekasih yang membuatnya rindu. Mereka terus berpelukan selama sepuluh menit dalam hening. Melepaskan kerinduann masing-masing.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke memecah keheningan. "Kenapa tak memberi kabar?" tanyanya sambil tetap memeluk Sakura.

"Ponselku ru-"

"Kenapa tak menghubungiku tujuh hari ini?" Sasuke tidak memberikan kesempatan kepada Sakura untuk menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Sasu, aku-"

"Tidak taukah kau aku khawatir setengah mati?"

"Sasu-" Sakura melepaskan pelukan Sasuke, kemudian menengadah memandangnya. Mata mereka bertemu. "Biarkan aku menjelaskannya." Kata Sakura sambil tersenyum.

Sasuke hanya diam, tanda memberikan waktu Sakura untuk bicara.

"Kenapa aku tak memberimu kabar?" Sakura mengulang pertanyaan Sasuke. "Ponselku rusak. Ketika pengambilan gambar di danau, secara tidak sengaja ponsel itu jatuh ke dalam air. Mungkin itu karena kualat dengan Tsunade-sama. Hahaha…" dia tertawa kecil.

"…" Sasuke terdiam.

"Kenapa aku tidak menghubungimu?" Sakura kembali mengulang pertanyaan Sasuke yang kedua sambil mengancingkan kemeja Sasuke yang belum terkancing. "Yah, tentu saja karena ponselku rusak."

Sasuke membuka mulut untuk protes. "Itu bukan alas-"

Dengan gerakan ringan Sakura menempelkan telunjuknya ke bibir Sasuke.

"Aku tau itu bukan alasan Sasu, aku sudah mencoba membawanya ke tukang reparasi, tapi tukang reparasi itu bilang ponselku sudah tidak bisa diperbaiki." Sakura menjelaskannya.

Ketika Sasuke hendak memprotes lagi, dia menambahkan. "Aku tidak bawa uang lebih untuk beli ponsel baru, lagi pula semua nomor kenalanku ada di ponsel yang rusak itu. Kau tau aku tidak hafal nomor ponsel orang lainkan, termasuk nomormu yang baru… aku hanya hafal nomormu yang lama."

Sasuke mendengus kesal. Gadis itu memang selalu bisa membaca jalan pikirannya.

Sakura tersenyum.

"Tidak taukah kau aku mengkhawatirkanmu setengah mati?" Sakura mengulang pertanyaan Sasuke yang terakhir, sambil menggerakkan kedua tangannya menyentuh wajah Sasuke. "Hmm.. setelah melihatmu yang kacau seperti ini- " Sakura tersenyum manis. "-ya. aku tau."

"Aku merindukanmu." Sasuke menatap _emerald_ Sakura dalam-dalam.

"Aku juga." jawab Sakura mantap masih dengan senyum malaikatnya.

Senyuman Sakura membuat sedikit semburat merah di wajah Sasuke. Tanpa pikir panjang dia kembali merengkuh Sakura dalam pelukannya. "Jangan kau ulangi lagi."

"Iya Sasuke-kun,"jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum di belakang punggung Sasuke, walaupun dia tau kekasihnya itu tidak bisa melihatnya.

.

.

Hening lagi.

"Kau masih marah ya?"

"Hn,"

"Oh, ayolah Sasu… jangan merajuk,"

"Hn."

"Bisakah kau berkata selain 'Hn'?"

"Tidak."

"Ayolah Sasu… akan ku lakukan apapun asal kau mau memaafkanku." Sakura berusaha membujuk Sasuke. Tapi sepertinya dia salah merangkai kata-katanya.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke lansung menariknya berdiri dan mendudukkannya paksa dipinggiran sofa.

"Sasuke-kun,"

Sasuke kemudian tersenyum err… atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai. "Apapun?"

Glek! Tamat riwayatmu Sakura.

"Y-ya asalkan jangan aneh-aneh,"

"Hn, tidak bisa Saku, kau tidak bisa menarik kata-katamu tadi." Sasuke menggoda Sakura.

Sakura _blushing_ akut. "Sasu, kau jangan macam-macam ya aku ti-"

"Temani aku tidur" sela Sasuke.

Sakura panik. "Sasu! Kita sepakat untuk tidak melakukannya sebelum menikah!"

Tanpa memperdulikan Sakura, Sasuke memposisikan diri untuk tidur, kemudian meletakkan kepalanya di paha Sakura. Sakura sedikit tersentak.

"Sa-Sasu, apa yang mau kau lakukan?"

"Tidur. Kau bantalnya."

"Ma-maksudmu aku hanya jadi bantal?" Sakura bertanya gugup.

"Tentu saja, kau pikir aku ingin melakukan 'itu' padamu he?" Sasuke menyeringai, memandang _emerald_ Sakura seolah berkata 'kena-kau-Haruno-Sakura'.

Mengerti kalau dirinya sedang dikerjai Sasuke, Sakura menggembungkan pipinya,"Sasu! Kau menyebalkan!"

Sasuke tergelak. "Ini balasan karena kau sudah membuat liburanku kacau, nona Ha-ru-no" Sasuke berkata dengan sedikit tekanan di kata 'Haruno'. "Yah, walaupun tidak setimpal dengan perbuatanmu padaku"

"Sudah, cepat tidur!" kata Sakura mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. "Aku yakin kau belum makan akhir-akhir ini. Nanti aku akan masakkan nasi goreng dengan ekstra tomat." katanya sambil tersenyum manis. Senyum paling manis hari ini.

"Hn, Aishiteru," ucap Sasuke sambil memeluk pinggang Sakura. Menenggelamkan wajahnya ke perut Sakura mencari kehangatan dan rasa nyaman.

Sakura tersenyum penuh arti. "Aishiteru mo, Sasuke-kun," Kata Sakura. Tangannya mengelus pelan rambut _emo_ sang kekasih yang mulai tertidur sambil memeluk pinggangnya. "Selalu, dan Selamanya…"

.

.

.

Hari ini, Sasuke dan Sakura sadar, bahwa mereka saling membutuhkan. Tidak ada yang bisa menggantikan satu sama lain. Tidak ada yang memisahkan mereka, karena mereka—_saling mencintai_—

.

.

**OWARI**

.

.

.

.

OMG! Akhirnya saya beranikan diri buat publish juga.. Hehhe.. ^_^

Ini fic pertama saya… Gimana? Jelekkah? Ancurkah? *plak!*

Yaah~ kalo jelek, abal bin gaje, maap ya.. *bungkuk 90º*

Saya masih amatiran(banget)… jadi saya amat sangat butuh saran yang membangun dari para reader dan author senpai yang terhormat sekalian #halah

Kritik dan saran please…

Akhir kata…

R . E . V . I . E . W

*Senyum Gaje*

|uchiha dita-kun jinchuuriki|


End file.
